richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Screaming Gophers
The Screaming Gophers are one of the two opposing teams on Total Drama Island. The Screaming Gophers consisted of Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, and Trent, though Killer Bass members Ezekiel and Katie were temporarily part of this team as well. The Screaming Gophers' logo is a green gopher standing upright with its fists drawn out. It is mounted on a pale yellow circle with a green ring around it. Members *Beth *Cody *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Justin *LeShawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Trent Additional Members Katie was originally intended to be a member of the Screaming Gophers in place of Izzy on Total Drama Island. However, Katie was inseparable from Sadie and, as the first challenge was taking place, the two pleaded with Chris McLean to put them on the same team. When Izzy volunteered to switch places, Chris reluctantly agreed to do so. Ezekiel was picked by Izzy to switch with Justin for the for the Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase. The reason this had to occur is because Izzy and Justin could not be on the same team, as Izzy carried over the winner's advantage while Justin was carrying over the loser's disadvantage due to the results of the previous week's Boys vs. Girls: Super Soaker Food Fight. Campers Eliminated Trivia * Six members (seven if counting Izzy) have made it to the merge in Total Drama Island. * Both students who have a room to themselves at Riker Hall, Owen in Room 1 and Gwen in Room 12, are members of The Screaming Gophers. * The only members of the Screaming Gophers who are rooming together are Beth and Izzy in Room 6. * The Screaming Gophers have five members who are part of the eight-member Smarty Pants class group: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, and Noah. ** Izzy had the highest score on the entrance exam from this team. *** In fact, she was the only person to have a perfect score, and, therefore, was the recipient of a letter from the school's Headmaster expressing his sincerest congratulations. ** Heather, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent were subsequently placed in The Others class group. * During the weekly Friday Challenge Night, members of the Screaming Gophers have won six challenges to date: ** Gwen was voted the individual winner in Room Decoration in Week 0. ** Trent won Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. ** Izzy was voted the individual winner in Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. ** As a team won with Beth voted the individual winner in Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. ** Gwen and Trent tied with Noah and Killer Bass member Katie to win Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. ** Heather and Killer Bass member Harold won Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. * Subsequently, members of the Screaming Gophers have lost five challenges to date: ** Heather (with Killer Bass member Eva), Justin (with Killer Bass member DJ), and Owen had least favorite rooms in Room Decoration in Week 0. ** Justin was voted the individual loser in Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. ** Heather and Killer Bass member Ezekiel lost Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. ** Heather was voted the individual loser in Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. ** Lindsay and Owen lost Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. * Five members from this team are competing in Return to Total Drama Island: Beth, Cody, Izzy, Lindsay, and Owen. Gallery |-| Campers= Image:Bet.png|Beth Image:Cody.png|Cody Image:Gwenn.png|Gwen Image:HeathBFF.png|Heather Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Izzy.png|Izzy (Originally on the Killer Bass) Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Justin.png|Justin Image:Leshawna1.png|LeShawna Image:Lindsay.png|Lindsay Image:Noah.png|Noah Image:Owen1.png|Owen Image:Trent1.png|Trent |-| Additional Members= Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel (Only during the Musical Showcase) Katie.png|Katie (Was a member before she switched to the Killer Bass) |-| Additional Images= Image:Green Gopher.png|Screaming Gophers Logo Image:Scraming Gophers-total-drama-island-2022835-800-600.jpg|Screaming Gophers (with Ezekiel) Image:Alive.png Image:Basic29.png Category:Teams Category:Total Drama Island Teams Category:Groups